usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Trophies
http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserLogin?returnto=Super_Smash_Bros._Versus/Trophies Sign in Start a wikia =http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Fantendo:Main_Menu= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random Page **Videos **Photos **Chat **Forum **Maps *General *Community *Top Content Contribute ShareWatchlist Random Page Recent Changes =Super Smash Bros. Versus/Trophies= < Super Smash Bros. Versus 26,737pages on this wikiEdit Comments0 A list of trophies that appear in Super Smash Bros. Versus seperated in vitrines. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Versus/Trophies# show Super Smash Bros. Brawler Sword Fighter Gunner Items and Rewards Road to Master Hand Mario Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. Bowser's Troops Super Mario Bros. 2 & 3 Mario Kart Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy 2 Paper Mario Koopalings Mario Party Luigi's Mansion Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario Sunshine Mushroom Kingdom Enemies New Super Mario Bros. Mario & Luigi Yoshi Yoshi's Island Star Children Wario WarioWare Wario Land Donkey Kong Donkey Kong and Friends Animal Friends and Items Kremlings Donkey Kong Country Returns Tropical Freeze The Legend of Zelda Enemies & Items Spirit Tracks Wind Waker Skyward Sword Skyward Sword Characters Twilight Princess Ocarina of Time Majora's Mask Hyrule Warriors Metroid Metroid Other M Metroid Enemies Other M Enemies Kirby Kirby Copy Abilities More Kirby Copy Abilities Kirby Residents of Dream Land (I) Residents of Dream Land (II) Residents of Dream Land (III) Kirby's Adventure Return to Dream Land & Epic Yarn Star Fox Star Fox Star Wolf Star Fox Assault Star Fox Adventures Pokémon Pokémon Red & Blue Kanto Region Legends of Kanto Eeveelution Pokémon Gold & Silver Johto Region Legends of Johto Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire Hoenn Region Legends of Hoenn Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Sinnoh Region Legends of Sinnoh Pokémon Black & White Unova Region Legends of Unova Pokémon X & Y Kalos Region Legends of Kalos Mega Evolution (I) Mega Evolution (II) Mega Evolution (III) Mega Evolution (IV) Mega Evolution (V) Mega Evolution (VI) F-Zero F-Zero F-Zero X Mother/Earthbound Earthbound Mother 3 Mother Sightseeing Fire Emblem Fire Emblem Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Awakening (II) Fire Emblem IF Game & Watch Kid Icarus Kid Icarus Kid Icarus: Uprising Forces of Nature Pikmin Pikmin Pikmin Enemies Space Explorers Animal Crossing Animal Crossing (1) Animal Crossing (2) Animal Crossing: Wild World Animal Crossing: Let's Go to the City Animal Crossing: New Leaf Wii Fit Wii Fit (1) Wii Fit (2) Punch-Out!! Punch-Out!! (1) Punch-Outt (2) Xenoblade Shulk and Co. Mechon Hulk & The Agent Of Smash Splatoon Inkopolis Captain Rainbow Captain Rainbow Mimin Inhabitants Chibi-Robo! Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure Chibi-Robo! Park Patrol & Photo Finder Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (1) Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2) Advance Wars Soldiers Units Starfy Densetsu no Starfy The Legendary Starfy The Wonderful 101 Light Gun Nintendogs Mii Plaza Ice Climber Retro NES SNES Wii & Wii U Wii Nintendo DS & Nintendo 3DS Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog (I) Sonic the Hedgehog (II) Mega Man Mega Man and Friends Mega Man Mega Man Heroes Pac-Man PAC-MAN Super Pac-Man & Pac-Land Namco Shovel Knight Shovel Knight Characters Villagers The Order of no Quarter Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Summons Final Fantasy Legends Rayman Final Smashes & Alts The Final Smashes and Alts are categorized on the order of how the series appear on this list.